Momentos na infância
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Dean queria crescer e ficar tão forte como o seu pai e, sobretudo, queria ser capaz de sempre proteger Sam.


Bem, esta é a primeira fanfic que escrevo sobre esta série por isso não sejam demasiado rígidas quando estiverem a ler, please!! Adoro Supernatural e os maninhos Winchester e espero que desfrutem da minha fic.

* * *

Momentos na infância de Sam e Dean

Dean queria crescer e ficar tão forte como o seu pai. Queria que sentisse muito orgulho em ele e, sobretudo, queria não estar sozinho em casa com Sammy. Eram 21:36 e na TV não dava nada de jeito, pelo menos nada que lhe agradasse. Apenas desenhos animados, esse género de coisas que agradava ao seu pequeno irmão, não a Dean, não. Dean já tinha nove anos não era nenhuma criança, caçava monstros, espíritos, lobisomens coisas que Sam não podia sequer chegar a pensar que existiam. Claro que preferia ter acompanhado o seu pai na caçada a estar ali, sentado no sofá com os olhos fixos no ecrã da televisão mas não pudera ir. A razão: Sam. _"Cuida do teu irmão, Dean. Amanhã deverei estar de volta"_

Encontravam-se num quarto de motel com sala e cozinha incluída que possuía um cheiro esquisito, entre o mofo e a naftalina. Dean já estava mais que habituado. Desde o incêndio que não ficavam no mesmo lugar mais de uma semana e a palavra "lar" deixara de fazer sentido há muito tempo atrás. _"Quando vamos para casa Dean?"_ perguntava Sam com os seus grandes olhos inocentes e Dean não tinha coragem de dizer a verdade, _"Já não falta muito Sammy, quando chegarmos prometo ensinar-te a andar de bicicleta"_. O sorriso que lhe mostrava Sam compensava a mentira e Dean acaba por retribuir o sorriso, muito feliz por o seu pequeno irmão ficar contente.

Esfregou os olhos, começava a sentir sono. Um bocejo escapou da sua boca e Dean olhou para o lado. Encolhido no outro canto do velho sofá Sam dormia profundamente com os joelhos dobrados perto do peito. Oh, não. E agora como o levava para a cama? Não tinha força suficiente para o levar ao colo, só esperava ter sorte e Sam acordar quando o chamasse. Como era possível que alguém não acordasse quando se disparava uma espingarda mesmo ao lado dos seus ouvidos? Bem, Dean não sabia mas Sam não acordava. Levantou-se, desligou a televisão e aproximou-se de Sam. Ele sempre cuidaria de Sam, era a sua obrigação como irmão mais velho. Tinha essa responsabilidade, como dizia o seu pai. E Dean faria sempre os possíveis e os impossíveis para que o seu irmão não sofresse.

-Sammy? Sammy, acorda. – disse perto do seu ouvido. Tentativa falhada. Sam continuava no mundo dos sonhos. – Vá lá Sam, estás demasiado pesado para ires ao colo!

Suspirou, não estava a resultar. Ainda abanou-o mas nada. Também queria dormir e não estava com paciência, ora bolas! Já conseguia ouvir a sua almofada a chamá-lo e desejava ir ao seu encontro.

-Sam!! – gritou ao mesmo tempo que lhe fazia cócegas. Não acordava nem com o barulho de espingarda, mas se havia coisa que Sam não aguentava isso eram as cócegas.

-Dean, pára! És mau, vou dizer ao papá. – declarou Sam com uma voz ensonada. Dean sorriu vitorioso.

-Anda para a cama, anão.

-Não me chames assim, e não quero ir para a cama, estou com muito sono. – Sam virou-se para o espaldar do sofá e voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Quando chegares à cama dormes.

-Não.

-Sam...

-Leva-me ao colo.

-És muito pesado e tens dois pés por isso podes muito bem utilizá-los.

-Mas estou cansado, por favor, Dean. – Sam virou-se novamente para ele e fez aquela cara de cachorro abandonado que Dean não conseguia resistir.

-Está bem. – acedeu entre dentes. Queria aprender a dizer "não" a Sam, ainda não sabia como mas queria mesmo aprender. – Mete-te em pé no sofá e sobe para as minhas costas.

E Sam assim o fez. Era pesado e Dean caminhou aos "zig zags" até ao quarto que parecia mais longe do que o habitual. Dava para ouvir a chuva a cair lá fora e um ou outro trovão. A maioria dos seus companheiros de turma tinha medo de trovões, de TROVÕES por amor de Deus! Como podiam ter medo de trovões? Dean, desde logo, não tinha. Deixou que Sam caísse numa das camas e foi para a outra. Vestiu o seu pijama e em seguida ajudou Sam a vestir o dele. Tinha ursinhos azuis o de Dean não.

Depois de ter aconchegado Sam, apagou as luzes. O dia tinha sido longo e o próximo também prometia o ser. Não admitiria nem sob tortura mas por vezes desejava ter uma vida como a dos outros rapazes da sua idade. Nunca ficava na mesma escola durante muito tempo, mas podia observar como os outros pais iam sempre buscar os filhos com um sorriso quando as aulas terminavam, e Dean observava-os com um sorriso triste enquanto abandonava a escola sozinho. Como seria ser uma criança? Era agradável? _"Não podes depender de ninguém, tens de ser forte, filho"_ Sim não podia depender de ninguém tinha de ser forte para que nunca acontecesse nada a Sammy. Ser uma criança? Poderia ser bom mas Dean tinha consciência que nunca o seria.

Sentiu um peso a subir para a sua cama e ficou em alerta. Com movimentos lentos e contendo a respiração alcançou a pistola que permanecia sempre em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira. _"Para momentos de urgência"_ disse o seu pai no dia em que lhe ensinou a carregar e usar uma arma. Todavia, não a chegou a utilizar nessa noite, o vulto e o peso pertencia a...

-Sammy? O que fazes aqui? – indagou Dean ao mesmo tempo que acendia o candeeiro ao lado da pistola.

-Prometes não rir?

Dean assentiu. Estava demasiado confuso para se lembrar que músculos devia mover para poder rir.

-Está um palhaço debaixo da minha cama.

-Um palhaço?

-Sim.

-E por que raios estaria um palhaço debaixo da tua cama?

-Não sei Dean! Tenho medo... – os olhos de Sam encontravam-se brilhantes e húmidos, prontos para libertarem um par de lágrimas.

-Foi só um pesadelo, volta para a tua cama.

-Mas... mas Dean. – as lágrimas começaram a cair e Dean suspirou levantando-se da cama.

Olhou para Sam e depois ajoelhou-se para ver o que estava debaixo da cama do seu irmão. E como calculou, além do pó, não havia absolutamente mais nada.

-Não há palhaço nenhum debaixo da tua cama, Sammy. Podes dormir descansado.

-Posso dormir contigo? – perguntou Sam enquanto enxugava os olhos com as mangas da camisa.

Dean abanou a cabeça rendido. Pegou na almofada de Sam e voltou para a sua cama. Quando apagou a luz notou que Sam se juntava mais a si como se quanto mais próximo estivesse dele mais protegido estaria.

-Pareces mesmo uma menina.

-Não pareço nada. – disse um indignado Sam mas sem se mexer um milímetro.

-Pareces sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Obrigado, Dean.

Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha na escuridão. A que vinha aquilo de repente?

-Por estares sempre aqui.

Dean não respondeu, não havia nada que pudesse dizer ou que quisesse dizer. Simplesmente abraçou o seu pequeno irmão e permitiu que o sono o empurrasse até à inconsciência. Sem caçadas, sem responsabilidades, sem medos...

Acordou cedo, tal como acordava todos os dias. Saiu da cama tendo o cuidado de não acordar Sam e vestiu-se rapidamente. Dirigiu-se até à cozinha e começou a preparar o pequeno-almoço. O seu pai ainda não tinha chegado pois não havia botas e roupa espalhada pelo chão ou as armas amontoadas em cima da mesa. Dentro do armário havia comida enlatada e um pacote com poucos cereais. Os suficientes para Sammy, ele comeria outra coisa qualquer.

Só esperava que a caçada do seu pai tivesse corrido bem. Devia ter ido com ele, para o ajudar... Mas não podia deixar Sammy sozinho num motel cheio de gente estranha. E mais, Dean sempre obedecia a uma ordem de Jonh Winchester. Aqueceu o leite e observou as pequenas chamas do fogão. Lembrou-se daquela fatídica noite. Tinha tantas saudades da sua mamã... Dos sorrisos dela, da maneira dela dizer que tudo estava bem, dos beijos de boa noite, das histórias antes de dormir, dos seus abraços... Não não ia chorar, Dean nunca, nunca chorava. Quem chorava eram os fracos e Dean não era fraco.

-Bom dia, Dean. Quando é que o papá volta? – Sam sentou-se à mesa e puxou um dos seus carros em miniatura com que estivera a brincar no dia anterior.

-Não sei. – respondeu Dean encolhendo os ombros. Desligou o fogão, e deitou o leite num prato para em seguida encher de cereais. Passou o prato a Sam e sentou-se em frente a ele enquanto mordia uma maçã.

-Porque é que o papá nunca está connosco?

-Porque tem muito trabalho.

Sam remexeu os cereais com a colher e franziu os sobrolhos pensativo.

-Ele gosta mais do trabalho do que de nós?

-Não sejas imbecil, é claro que gosta mais de nós!

Dean afirmou com ênfase mas no fundo perguntava-se a mesma coisa. O seu pai quando não estava numa caçada andava a pesquisar sobre algum ser sobrenatural. As suas conversas eram sempre iguais e em quase todas elas entrava ou a palavra "fantasma" ou "wendigo" ou outro ser qualquer...

-Então porque estamos sempre sozinhos?

-Pára de fazer perguntas e come. – disse.

O resto do dia passaram-no frente à televisão. Pelo menos Sam passou. Dean observava a rua através da janela e contava o tempo. Esperava que o seu pai voltasse nesse mesmo dia e se fossem embora. Estava a ficar farto daquela habitação até à ponta dos cabelos e não via a hora de sair dali e entrar Impala. Sentir o cheiro a gasolina, o movimento das rodas, a pele dos assentos, o som das músicas Rock e a mudança das paisagens.

Tinha medo que Sam se tornasse como ele. Que perdesse aquela inocência tão especifica e carinhosa. Não queria que o seu irmão descobrisse que havia um mundo de sombras, de trevas... Que aprendesse a pegar numa arma e disparar sem hesitar um segundo. Queria que fosse tudo aquilo que ele não era. Que gostasse sempre de desenhos animados e de carros em miniatura. Era pedir muito? Só queria isso, apenas isso... Não costumava escrever ao Pai Natal, porque este não existia mas talvez nesse ano o faria. Pediria para que o seu irmão tivesse uma vida normal, como a dos seus companheiros das muitas escolas por onde passou. Sim, era uma boa ideia.

-Queres gelado? –perguntou.

O sorriso que Sam lhe dedicou dava para iluminar toda a sala.

-Claro! Eu amo gelado, principalmente de chocolate! – exclamou o seu irmão com entusiasmo.

E comeram gelado de chocolate. Dean foi a correr até ao minimercado e chegou com pote cheio de gelado. Sentaram-se no sofá com as pernas cruzadas e desfrutaram daquele simples momento. Riu quando Sam olhou para ele com uns bigodes e até viu desenhos animados!

Quando a noite chegou Dean, desde a sua cama, ouviu a porta da sala cerrar e o som de passos pesados a arrastarem-se pelo chão. Saltou da cama e caminhou até à sala em silêncio. Sam dormia calmamente na sua cama, ainda estava com a ideia de que tinha um palhaço debaixo da cama.

O seu pai tinha alguns cortes na cara que, apesar de não sangrarem muito, sangravam e Dean fechou os olhos para os abrir logo em seguida. Foi até à casa-de-banho sem fazer barulho e procurou algodão e álcool. Se tivesse ajudado o seu pai ele não estaria assim. Dean suspirou abatido. Ao chegar à sala o seu pai deu pela sua presença pela primeira vez e sorriu.

-Cuidaste bem de Sammy? – perguntou.

-Sim. – respondeu enquanto avançava até ao seu pai e lhe entregava o algodão e o álcool. – ele tem medo de palhaços.

-Hum.

-Ninguém tem medo de palhaços! É mesmo um idiota...

Jonh Winchester deu uma gargalhada.

-Não fales assim do teu irmão, filho.

Dean encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente.

-É verdade. – concluiu.

-Amanhã partimos. Vão ficar com o Bobby durante algum tempo. – avisou o seu pai ao mesmo tempo que molhava o algodão no álcool e aplicava nas várias feridas fazendo expressões de dor.

Dean limitou-se a assentir. Não era a primeira vez que ficavam com Bobby e finalmente sairiam dali.

* * *

Obrigada por terem lido. Espero que que tenham gostado. Beijos!!


End file.
